


r/relationships

by anonlytree



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, fluffy crack, r/relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonlytree/pseuds/anonlytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me [31 M] with my "friend with benefits" [32 M], but I think I might want him to spend the night?... HELP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	r/relationships

r/relationships

Me [31 M] with my "friend with benefits" [32 M], but I think I might want him to spend the night?... HELP!

submitted 4 hours ago by **whyamifeelinglikethis**

I'll be the first to admit, I have huge commitment issues. I'm pretty well known for being anti-relationship, especially in my circle of friends, so they don’t normally try to set me up because they know Friends With Benefits is all I have to offer and that’s what Tinder is for.

About 3 months ago, I went to one of my best friends’ birthday party, a straight manchild with 5 children of his own (I love him, I do, but WHY?!?). He introduced me to a guy who works with his wife and left us in charge of resupplying the champagne, so we carried boxes from the garage for long enough to see that this good looking guy was checking out my ass. Champagne does things to me. Normally, if I saw this guy on Tinder I’m not sure I would have made a move, even though he’s very attractive and has an amazing head of hair and is from the North of England so his accent is very cute. He seemed like the kind who’d want to cuddle, not my type. But get some champagne in me, and here we are, groping on Pepe’s back porch.

I made it very clear to him that I didn’t do relationships and he just said “Oh” and went back to sucking my dick until my eyes rolled in the back of my head so that was that.

Since then, we’ve had this thing where he comes by every weekend on his way from his jogging session, wearing sweatpants and a football shirt, fucks me as hard as I ask for it then tucks me into bed and leaves. The sex is… considerably above average and good tops are hard to find, but the problem is lately I’ve been feeling all cold and weird after he leaves. At first I’d just curl up in the middle of the bed and wrap the duvet tight around me until all the residual warmth is gone; I thought if I wait long enough it will go away. I was wrong.

Plus, a couple of Saturdays ago he texted to let me know he can’t come because he’s got tickets to watch his team play a home game up North and he’s visiting his family. I thought oh, _estupendo_ , I have time to catch up on laundry, but instead I spent the night on the sofa eating cold Japanese noodles from a leftover box and squinting at BT Sports every time the camera panned towards the home fans. (First I had to get a subscription because I never had a premium sports channel in my life).

When he showed up last Saturday, I realized I may possibly not want him to leave until Sunday morning. He brought me a scarf of his team, said in case I’d ever get into football I deserve better than the Arsenal fans I work with. Also, it would protect me from the wind. I didn’t know what to say, so I just took all of my clothes off, except for the scarf. I think things started to get weird when he kissed my neck then apologized. Later, when he flipped me over to fuck me on my back, he looked at me for a while and said: “Fuck, mate, your eyes… so beautiful…” then he just fucked me harder. Which I wasn’t complaining about at all. It’s just. I don’t UNDERSTAND what’s going on. The last person who told me my eyes are pretty was my nana, may her soul rest in peace.

The worst part is he always makes sure I come first and the time I couldn't, he didn't finish. Please explain this logic. One time, he bottomed, but didn't tell me until afterwards that it hurt him, and I felt... weird and never wanted to do that again. But it's like he doesn't care, he'll do anything that makes ME feel good. I don’t get it, I don’t even know how we got to this point!

TLDR: FWB relationship is starting to get weird. Should I end this?

all 18 comments

sorted by: best

comment: HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, DUMBARSE! TALK TO HIM!

comment: If you’re too scared to be upfront, maybe offer him food to get him to stay?

comment: jesus christ, how fucking obtuse is OP?

Update: **whyamifeelinglikethis**

He seemed happy about the dinner idea, asked if we should order takeaway, but I don’t think I can handle answering the door rn. He went to shower… shit! I only have breakfast stuff. Is toast for dinner OK?

comment: Butter it up and eat it off his chest. It’s FINE, just don’t let him leave!

Later update: **whyamifeelinglikethis**

I fucked up the dinner toast, it’s burnt on one side and the pomegranate juice I squeezed has sharp bits of husk in it. He won’t stop smiling…He says he has feelings for me, WHAT DO I DO?

Edit of update: **whyamifeelinglikethis**

I think I... have feelings, also.

comment: Are you in the kitchen right now? Is he there? Just hand the phone over, let me talk to him, you’re useless.

comment: SHOW HIM THIS POST, FUCKHEAD!

 

 

Update: **whyamifeelinglikethis**

He's asleep with his head on my shoulder. Am typing at awkward angle sorry for mistakes. Using other hand to play with his hair - it's so messy. always wanted to do that! This is... nice. He’s very cool, I didn’t realize… Anyway. Thank you, Internet.

Oh and it turns out he’s VERY good at kissing. I can’t believe we had a no kissing rule.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday!
> 
> I added Booperesque as a co-author in the selfish hope that she may one day add r/relationships tidbits to this, so she'd have access; otherwise let it be known the fun idea may be hers, but the precarious execution is all mine. She's much funnier and generally amazingly talented.


End file.
